Raindrops
by The Jenx
Summary: A series of short drabbles on anything and everything Champloo. Drabble 4 up- ...And I don't even want to THINK about what Mugen ate.
1. 1st Rain: Warmth

AN- This is going to be a series of random short drabbles. Don't expect anything deep or logical, I'm probably writing them to keep myself sane in lit class.

Disclaimer: If I owned Champloo, we would know Jin's backstory by now.

* * *

_**Warmth**_

If there was one thing Mugen hated, it was being sick. He might be able to handle it if he was miserable and bedridden for a day and then over it, but that wasn't how it worked. No, he had been coughing for days, just sick enough to piss him off and it _wouldn't go away_. It didn't help that it was freezing out. He scooted closer to the fire, which Fuu had left burning again. She always forgot to put out the fire.

Jin appeared at the edge of the trees, wringing water out of his hair. He was so girly about regular bathing, even when it was so cold. It was ridiculous. He glanced at Mugen, then at the fire.

"Fire will attract wild animals at night," Jin said, kicking sand on the fire. "If Fuu doesn't put it out, you need to."

"Tche," Mugen spat. Jin looked up.

"You're cold."

"Am not," Mugen muttered, scowling at the dying fire. Jin stared at him for a moment. Then he took off his outer kimono, tossed it at Mugen, and lay down.

"What the…" Mugen glared at him. "I don't want this!"

"Go to sleep."

Mugen snorted and rolled over. He pulled the indigo fabric around him, enjoying the wamth.

* * *

Oh dear. I do hope it's called a kimono. Next- Urban Ledgends I- Waiting. 


	2. 2nd Rain: Untitled help here?

AN- I lied. You don't get the Urban Legends trilogy yet. First, Fuu doesn't like me writing her, second, I saw episode 25. If you haven't seen said episode, I suggest not reading this. You are warned.

Disclaimer: If I owned Champloo, Jin wouldn't- no. Not saying it.

* * *

It's not reasonable. I just let my prey go. No…I didn't just let him go. I _made_ him go. What sort of hunter tells their prey to leave? Fuu wanted him. I suppose it's for the best. She would've had to choose eventually, and he could make her happier, or at least give her a more interesting life. I watch Mugen's retreating figure. He's not looking back, of course. He's staring straight ahead, watching the island where Fuu is.

I smile and turn to face my opponent. Mugen and Fuu are safe now. I may as well begin the end.

* * *

YUCK. Oh well. I'm crawling out of a writer's block, so you can't expect wonders right away. Besides, episode 25 has left me rather distracted. DAMN YOU, YOU GENIUS WANTANABE! 


	3. 3rd Rain: The End

For God's sake, that is the LAST STRAW. The next drabble had BETTER be funny. I'm sick of this.

Disclaimer: Champloo's not mine. We'd have a movie by now.

* * *

The day was perfect and blue, and she had gotten up a bit too early, but that was ok. She faced them, smiled, talked about nothing, and didn't say she loved them. None of them mentioned Jin's missing glasses, or the changes that made Mugen's outfit stand out less. She explained the lie, and they didn't say they were glad. No one said thank you.They turned and walked away.

The end.

Then the sun rose.

* * *

Seriously. Next is a cooking drabble. I'd like to see my muse make THAT angsty! Ha! 


	4. 4th Rain: Mystery Solved

"Jin?"

He glanced up from the river, acknowledging her presence.

"You traveled alone before this, right?"

"Yes."

"And you're always broke, right?"

The words warranted a glare and a reluctant nod. Fuu's eyes twinkled with delight as she came to a conclusion.

"So you had to cook for yourself all these years! You must've gotten really good at it! I wonder if you could make us dinner tonight? We don't have much to work with, but-"

"No."

Jin wasn't angry, but only because Jin was never angry. Fuu wilted.

"You can't cook?"

"I did once," he admitted. Fuu brightened again.

"Was it good?"

"It killed the dog that stole it." Jin turned back to the river and resumed his fishing. Fuu sighed. At least she knew why he was so thin.

(------)

I always wondered how he survived… Anyways, blame this fic on... I don't know. IT's not funny but it's not angsty at least. I hate angst. (No, really...)


End file.
